Ice Skating  AdvertisementLove?
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Justin becomes Woody for Toy Story 3 on Ice. I got this idea because I'm obsessed with Toy Story and I want to see this and I was watching clips from it. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Summary: Justin is an ice skater for Toy Story 3 on Ice. Brian is hired for the advertisement. What will happen when they meet? VERY OOC (Brian) (If you don't like Brian OOC then don't read this cause you won't like it. And, don't kill me if you don't like it.)

Chapter 1

The phone was ringing loudly through the small apartment. Justin woke up and answered his cell phone. "Hello?" Justin answered the phone tiredly.

"Hey Justin, its Sam."

"What the hell do you want Sam?" He asked jokingly irritated.

"Hello to you too. Anyway, I was wondering, how would you like to be Woody in Toy Story 3 on Ice?"

"That'd be great. My daughter loves Toy Story."

"She's only 10 months."

"Well, yeah, but every time I show her a character or the movie, she smiles, laughs, and claps. She's started waving last week when I played the movie."

"That's great. I can't wait to see her again."

"She wants to see you. She says something that sounds like Sam."

"Well how you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Since Daphne died 9 months ago, I'm better than I was. I'm getting on with my life."

"That's good. So, I need to meet with you today at noon."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." After Justin hung up he went into his daughter's room. She was awake and bouncing up and down in her crib, holding onto the bar in front of her. "Good morning my little jumping bean," he said as he picked her up. "How about we get some breakfast?" She just squealed and clapped her hands. Justin laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Justin put his daughter in her high chair. He got out waffles from the freezer and put them in the toaster.

After breakfast, Justin cleaned up his daughter and they went into the living room area and they played together. Justin heard a knock on the door. He answered the door and was surprised who was at the door: his dad. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Justin asked irritated. The last time he saw his dad was a couple months ago. "I thought you wanted me dead. The last time I saw you, you told me you wanted me dead and you never wanted to see me again. You even hit me and almost hit my daughter. So why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Justin's voice rose with practically every word.

"Justin, let me explain. Can I come in?" Justin sighed and stepped aside to let his father in. He closed the door and led him over to the couch. "I wanted to say that after that first month we haven't talked at all it was a wakeup call for me. I realized you're my only son and I want to have a close relationship with you. I got help for anger issues and I got help to be understanding of...um...your lifestyle. I don't really know the right word. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry. So, so sorry that I hit you and said those things to you and that I almost hit your daughter, who seems to not like me very much." They looked over at his daughter and she was staring at Craig, with her face blank from across the room. "That's understandable. I hope you forgive me though. I don't expect an answer now." Craig started to get up and leave but Justin stopped him.

"Dad, wait." Craig turned around. "First, I just want to say I'm surprised you even found where I live and came over here and apologized. I forgive you." He turned to his daughter. "Alex, come here." He crouched down and held his arms out. She walked over to him and picked her up. Justin walked over to his dad with Alex in his arms. "It's okay Alex. You can trust him. I do."

"Hi Alex. I'm your grandpa." Alex held out her arms and Craig took her into his arms. She put her hand on his mouth and Craig kissed her hand. She giggled and clapped her hands. "That must have been her way of approving of me."

"I guess so. Listen, I have to go soon. I have to meet my agent."

"I remember her. I could watch Alex if you need me to."

"Sam wants to see her, but you could come with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." They left to go meet Sam. They met up at a diner on Liberty Avenue. Before they went in, Justin stopped walking and Craig stopped too. "Dad, if you feel uncomfortable, you can leave."

"I know." They walked into the diner and spotted Sam at the back table. They walked over to her and slid into the booth.

"Hey Sam, you remember my dad."

"Yes. Hi Mr. Taylor."

"Hi Sam, call me Craig." They talked for awhile about Justin doing the show. Craig felt uncomfortable at times but not enough to leave. He was really trying hard to accept his son's life. It will take some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 2

Brian Kinney sat in his office, not really working on anything when his assistant walked into his office. "Hey boss," she greeted him, walking over to his desk.

"Hi Cynthia."

"There is someone who would like to meet with you."

"It isn't someone that's going to try and get with me is it."

"No! It's a potential client."

"For what exactly?"

"I was getting to that. It's for Toy Story 3 On Ice. The director for it would like to talk to you to set up a time to meet. I told her to call back."

"When she calls back, put her through."

"Alright boss." It was quiet for a few moments before Cynthia spoke again. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why?"

"You know very well why Brian. I've known you for years and I know you're not fine."

"Look, Cynthia, I just feel like maybe I should give up on this dating/relationship thing."

"Don't give up Brian. You'll find the right guy. You just have to wait. I can guarantee you it will be one day very soon."

"How can you guarantee it?"

"Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I guess not."

"I'm gonna go back to my office and you, at least try to be a little happy."

"Okay." Cynthia left and Brian put his head in his hands, sighing.

It was a couple hours later when his phone started ringing. "Kinney," he answered.

"Mr. Kinney, this is Patty Vincent. I am calling for Toy Story 3 On Ice. I would like to set up a time to meet with you." Brian thought about it and since he barely ever did anything, he decided why not have her come there now?

"I'm free now if that works for you."

"That works. I'll be on my way."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." After they hung up, Brian sat there, staring off into space.

Before he knew it, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he told whoever knocked. As the door opened, he looked up and saw a black haired woman enter.

"Patty Vincent," she said as she walked over to Brian and stuck her hand out. Brian stood up and shook her hand.

"Brian Kinney." After they stopped shaking hands, he told her, "Please, sit," signaling to the chair in front of his desk. They both sat down. They talked for an hour and Brian agreed to not only make an advertisement to 'hang up' everywhere, but to make a commercial also.

Before she left, she turned to Brian and asked him, "How would you like to meet the ice skater's?"

"That would be great."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"3 o'clock?"

"That works."

"This is where it's at," she told Brian as she wrote it down on her note pad. She tore off the paper and handed it to Brian. "My number's on there too. If you need directions, give me a call."

"Okay, I will." She left and decided to go home, to his empty loft. He walked into Cynthia's office. "Cynthia, I'm going home."

"Okay boss."

"I won't be coming in tomorrow. At 3 I have a meeting."

"Okay. See you later then." As he was walking out, Cynthia smiled. She already met the one of the skater's. He's nice, cute, and funny and she thinks he would be good for Brian.

**A/N: I hope this story is okay so far. I know these chapters are short and it's going slow, but I hope to make these chapters longer. And if it takes me a little while to update any of my stories at all, please forgive me. I don't feel good in more ways than one. Anyway, if you have questions, email me. Also, I might have the poll for The Camp for Troubled Teens open for the rest of this week. So if you want to vote, vote now! It's on my channel. It will be closed Sunday. If you read this whole A/N put in your review/comment: ****LALA LAND! - - - - - exactly like that. Thanks so much :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For this story, some people are real and are the actual people who help with this and/or who is actually playing the characters. In the last chapter I mentioned Patty Vincent who was the director for it and that is true. As these chapter's go on I will mention who is real and who is not. **

* * *

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 3

The next morning, when the alarm clock went off, Brian slammed his down to shut the sound off. Since he wasn't going in today, he considered falling back asleep which really meant just laying on bed trying to get back to sleep, but he decided to actually get up and try and do something productive instead of feeling depressed all the time. Since his break up a month ago, he hasn't been happy, in fact, he was depressed. He really loved him but the guy broke it off because he found someone else.

He thought about what Cynthia said yesterday, and then he started to get confused at what she said. It sounded like she was setting him up with someone. _Whatever. Just let her do what she wants to do. _Brian thought.

Brian got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to his computer. He sat there for a few moments before firing up the computer. He got some work done before shutting it down again.

Before he knew it, it was 2:30 so he changed into a suit, grabbed the paper with the address on it and left. He got to the ice skating rink at 3 o'clock. Brian walked in and saw the different people on the ice. _They're probably practicing for Toy Story 3 On Ice. _Brian thought. He saw the director and went over to her. She turned to him and smiled. "Hi Mr. Kinney," Patty greeted him as they shook hands.

"Hi Patty, and please call me Brian."

"Okay...Brian."

"They're really good."

"They've been practicing the routines for a couple weeks. We only have about three months left." (Don't know how long it took but it probably takes awhile to learn everything lol) As Brian watched the skaters, one really caught his eye. Brian watched as he jumped, did a fast spin then landed and continued skating. He had beautiful blonde hair and pale skin. Not too pale though. It was a beautiful kind of pale. "Come meet the skaters." Brian followed her to the door to the actually ice rink. She opened it and called all the skaters over. Patty introduced Brian to everyone and everyone to Brian. All though he would look at smile and say hi to whoever she introduced next, he kept looking at the beautiful blonde, who he learned his name was Justin Taylor. Patty decided that because Brian was there, she would allow a little break for the skaters. He talked with all the skaters except for Justin, who he planned to talk for much, much longer. Brian didn't know what it was about this blonde, but he felt he was different from the other guys he dated before. But, he decided to go along with it.

Before the skaters went back to practicing, he went over to Justin who was about to get back on the ice. "Justin Taylor, hi." Justin turned to him and smiled. It was smile like Brian has never seen before. It was so bright and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Mr. Kinney."

"Call me Brian."

"Um, okay."

"I was wondering if after you're done here, you wanted to go get coffee or something to eat or something."

"That'd be great. Meet me here around 10ish?"

"Sure. By the way, you were great."

"Thanks."

"Justin, come on!" They both heard someone yell.

"I should go."

"Alright. See you later."

"Later." As Brian walked toward the exit, he smiled for the first time in a month.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope this was okay. I couldn't 'describe' or write some stuff the way I wanted to but I hope it's still okay. Also, for The Camp for Troubled Teens story, the poll is now closed. Thanks for who voted :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 4

Justin watched as Brian walked toward the exit. He didn't look away until someone called him. "Justin! Come on!" He stood there for another moment, then turned around and skated over to the other skater's.

"You're in love," a blonde girl sing songed to Justin.

"Shut up Taylor," Justin laughed. "I am _not _in love."

"Yes you are. I could see the way you stared at him. You _so_ love him."

"Taylor Firth! Shut up!" Justin told her jokingly annoyed.

"What did he say to you before he left?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go get coffee or something to eat or something."

"And you agreed."

"Yes. He also told me that I was great."

"He _so_ likes you!" Taylor exclaimed, excitedly.

"Shut up. He does _not._"

"Yes he does. Trust me."

They continued skating and practicing and talking. Before Justin knew it, Brian was back, watching him skate. Justin skated over to him and smiled. "Hi. What are you doing here?" Justin asked, confused.

"We were gonna go out for coffee or something."

"Oh, damn. I forgot and I lost track of time."

"It's okay. We can go now."

"Alright. My stuff is up there." Justin pointed to the bleachers behind Brian. Brian turned and looked for a second then turned back to Justin.

After Justin changed from his skates to sneakers, he put his skates in his backpack and walked back down the bleachers to where Brian was waiting for him. "You ready?" Brian asked.

"Yep." As they walked to the exit, Justin asked, "So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there _is_ this place I always go."

"Okay, where is it?"

"It's just a park on Tremont street."

"That was you? I mean I always saw someone sitting or laying on the bench but I never knew who."

"Yeah, it was me."

"I thought you looked familiar."

When they got to the park, they sat on the bench and they talked for awhile. Justin was watching Brian when he would talk and saw how the moonlight hit Brian's face. Justin went into his backpack and took out his sketch pad. He turned to an empty page and started drawing Brian. "What are you doing?" Brian asked, when he noticed what Justin was doing.

"Sketching. But I'm still listening."

"Do you sketch a lot?"

"Yes. I have ever since I was really young. As long as I can remember. I always remembered that when there was paper and something to write with I would always take it and try to draw something. My mother told me it happened ever since I was a year old. In high school I would do anything art. Art class, art club, anything. I wanted to go to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts but I couldn't pay for it at the time and my father wouldn't pay. So I'm doing this to hopefully get enough money to get me started." Justin told Brian all this while sketching him. He looked up at Brian for a second. "I'm sorry. My friend Daphne used to say I talked too much." Justin laughed slightly then his face changed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just that..." Justin sighed. "Daphne died 10 months ago, after our daughter was born."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah." _I can't believe I'm gonna tell him this but I can't turn back now._ Justin thought. "She wanted me to be her first since we were best friends. She knew I was gay though. Anyway, I'm guessing the condom broke and she got pregnant. Our daughter was in a position that could kill both of them so she had to have an emergency c-section, but...she didn't make it." Justin started to tear up a little bit. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping the tears away. "I'm such a mess. It was 10 months ago and I'm still crying over it."

"It's okay. I understand. She was your friend. No one wants to see their friends gone." They sat there for a few moments. "Can I see it?"

"What?" Justin looked up at him.

"The sketch."

"Oh, of course." Justin gave his sketch pad to Brian.

"This is really good."

"Thanks." Brian looked through the other sketches then handed back the sketch to Justin. "Do you want to meet my daughter?"

"Sure."

"She's probably sleeping but you could see her tomorrow. I'm gonna bring her with me tomorrow to practice."

"Okay."

When they got to Justin's apartment building, Brian shut off the car and they got out. Justin led Brian up to his apartment and opened and closed the door quietly. That wasn't necessary, considering there was crying and Justin knew it was his daughter. Sam came out of his daughter's bedroom and went over to Justin. "Justin! I'm so glad you're back. She won't stop crying and I've tried everything. And you're late. Do you know how worried I was? I kept calling you and you never picked up." Sam was saying this so fast and she didn't even notice Brian until she stopped ranting.

"I'm sorry. I meant to call. But Brian came because he's doing the advertisement and then he asked me to go out but I didn't pay attention to the time and then I went with Brian and we talked for awhile." Justin was rushing all this out to explain to Sam as fast he could because his daughter was crying and reaching for him.

"Next time call me. You had me worried."

"God, you are such a mother," Justin laughed.

"Someone has to be. Since yours won't." Justin took his daughter then introduced Brian to Sam and Sam to Brian, and Brian to Alex and Alex to Brian.

"You want to hold her?" Justin asked Brian.

"Sure." Justin handed Alex to Brian. "Hi Alex. I'm a friend of your dad's."

"Justin, can I talk to you. Over there?" Sam pointed to the other side of the room. They walked over to where Sam pointed. They saw that Brian talked to Alex and Alex was smiling and squealing and laughing. "I'm guessing that's Brian?"

"Yeah. We talked for awhile before we came here. He's funny, nice, sweet, caring, awesome, handsome, an-"

"Do you trust him?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, I trust him. Don't worry. Plus, Alex likes him."

"I can't help but worry. Not only am I your agent, I'm your friend."

"I know. I promise to be careful."

"Okay. So, are you gonna ask him out."

"I don't know. I want to but I'm nervous."

"Just ask him. What's the worst that can happen?" Sam didn't want to think it but she couldn't help it. He could get his heart crushed...again. Justin sighed.

"Maybe before he leaves."

"Well, I'm gonna leave. I got to get home." After they hugged and said good-bye, Sam said bye to Alex and Brian and left. Justin went over to Brian who was rocking Alex and rubbing her back. He was also humming something softly in her ear. She was soon asleep, sucking on her pacifier. Justin smiled at him.

"You're great with her," Justin whispered.

"Thanks. I don't have children and I never took care of any young children."

"Follow me." Justin led him to her bedroom. "Put her in the crib." Justin pointed to the opposite wall. After Brian set Alex down in the crib, they went back out to the living room area, closing the door behind them.

"I should get going. I have work in the morning."

"Okay." Before Brian left, Justin was about to say something when Brian turned around and asked, "You want to go out. Like on a date?" Justin was surprised, but happy and smiled really big and bright. He couldn't help himself and kissed Brian. Justin was shocked at what he did.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe you should go." Justin started to close the door when Brian stopped him.

"It's okay. I'm actually...glad you did that." Justin smiled at him and Brian couldn't help but smile back. "So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll be done practice early tomorrow so pick me up at 9 at the rink. Okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"Later." Brian kissed Justin's cheek and left. They both smiled and they both have never been happier.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter so I hope it's okay. :) Also, Taylor Firth is an actual skater. She is Jessie in Toy Story 3 On Ice. K? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 5

The next morning, Justin woke up to screaming from the baby monitor. He got worried and ran to his daughter's room. She never cries like that. Why _was_ she crying like that? When Justin got to her room, he picked her up. When he went to run his hand through her very short hair, he felt her forehead and it felt hot. Alex also kept putting her hand to her right ear. "Oh my god. I have to call the doctor." Justin went into the living room and dialed the number for the doctor. "Is Dr. Nash there?"

"_One second please,"_ the lady on the other end told Justin. As he waited, he made a bottle and gave it to Alex. She didn't want it, nor did she want her pacifier or a blanket or toy or anything else. He checked her body for any rash or marks or anything and checked her temperature. Justin stayed as calm as he could.

"_Dr. Nash."_

"Dr. Nash, I'm so worried. Alex has a fever. She also keeps putting her hand up to her right ear. I don't know what to do." Justin was panicked and Dr. Nash could hear it in his voice.

"_How high is the fever?"_

"100.4"

"_Okay. Get some children's Tylenol and make sure it's liquid with the dropper and get some children's ear drops. Use both of them for a week and if she's not getting better or getting worse I want you to bring her in."_

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"_You're welcome. Hope she feels better. Have a good day."_

"Thank you. You too." After they hung up, Justin dropped the phone on the couch. "Please stop crying," he whispered to Alex. He went to the 24 hour pharmacy and got what the doctor told him to get. Alex stopped crying when Justin started crying but started crying again when they entered the store. "Please stop," he whispered again. He quickly found what he needed and paid for everything.

When he got back to his apartment, Justin gave Alex the medicine and hoped that it would kick in fast. It was half an hour later when Alex was quiet and she was sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief. He set her in the crib and closed the door behind him. He called Patty Vincent, the director.

"I'm so sorry but I can't come in today. My daughter is sick and I don't want to leave her."

"_But you need to rehearse Justin. Can you bring her with you?"_

"I don't know. I'd rather have her stay here."

"_Justin, you need to come and rehearse."_ Justin sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." After they hung up, Justin called Sam. "Can you watch Alex? She's sick and I don't want to leave her but I have to go rehearse and I don't want to take her out."

"_Of course I'll watch her. I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"Thank you so much."

"_It's no problem. I love her."_

"See you in a little bit."

"_Okay, bye."_ After they hung up, Justin called Brian. All though he was going to practice today, he didn't want to be away from Alex more than he had to.

"Hey, Brian."

"_Hey Justin."_

"Listen, about tonight, I won't be able to go on our date tonight. Alex is sick. I have to go to practice but I don't want to leave her more than I have to. I'm so sorry."

"_It's okay. I understand. Maybe next weekend."_

"I really am sorry Brian."

"_Really, it's okay. I understand."_

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"_Later."_ After they hang up, Justin gets ready to go. When Sam got there, Justin explained to her about the medicine then left.

When he got to the ice skating rink, Justin went in and quickly put on his ice skates. Patty went over to him. "Hey Justin."

"Hi Patty."

"I know you don't want to leave your daughter but it's important that you and everyone else practices and rehearses."

"I know."

It was an hour later of practicing and skating when they could take a break. Justin sat on the bleachers and relaxed. Just then, Brian came up to him and covered his eyes. Justin jumped, surprised then smiled. "Hey Brian." Brian un-covered his eyes and stood in front of him. Justin stood up and Brian kissed his cheek. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well, since I won't be able to see you tonight, I decided that I would come and watch you skate and hang out with you on your breaks."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." They hung out together on Justin's breaks and when he was skating, Brian watched Justin.

When practice/rehearsal was over, Brian and Justin kissed, walked to their cars and drove to their own apartments.

It was half an hour later when Justin heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see Brian standing there. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked happy, excited, but surprised.

"I thought we'd have dinner here," he said holding up a bag. Justin moved aside to let Brian in. Brian sat the bag on the counter and started taking everything out of it. Justin then heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"It's okay." Justin walked into his daughter's room and picked her up.

"I know. You feel lousy. After giving you some medicine, a bottle and a diaper change, you'll feel better." Justin was talking to his daughter and Brian could hear what Justin was saying from the baby monitor. Brian smiled at how Justin was talking to his daughter. Justin walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. "Look, it's Brian," Justin said to Alex when they got to Brian. Alex looked at him but kept crying. "Can you hold her while I make her a bottle?"

"Sure." Brian took Alex from Justin. He rubbed her back and hummed a tune to her while rocking back and forth. Justin was watching and smiling at the scene in front of him while making a bottle and getting the medicine ready. Alex's cries went to what seemed like whimpering cries. Justin gave her the medicine, which she did not like at all then gave her a bottle. He let Brian feed her.

"You're so good with her."

"Thanks. I hope to have kids some day."

"Some day soon." Brian looked confused but Justin just smiled at him.

After Alex was finished her bottle, Justin gave her, her pacifier. He changed her diaper then let Brian rock her to sleep. Brian put her in the crib then went back to the kitchen area closing the door behind him.

It was half an hour later when they were done dinner and watching a movie, on the couch. Brian sat sidewise on the couch, his legs stretched out with Justin laying against his chest between his legs. They were also holding hands. By the time the movie was over, they were both asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I feel like this chapter is stupid but I couldn't write things the way I wanted to. Hope you like it anyway. I plan to update TCFTT soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 6

The next morning, Brian woke up to faint crying. He saw that Justin was still sleeping, so he carefully got up and gently laid Justin down. He went into Alex's room and saw that she was sitting in her crib. Brian went over and picked her up. He reached for her pacifier in the crib and put it in her mouth. "Hey baby girl. How about some medicine then breakfast?" He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. He was looking in the cabinets and in the fridge to see what he could find for Alex. He found the medicine and tried to give her that but it was difficult. She did _not_ like it and it's difficult when you're holding her and she's turning the other way. "Alex, come on. It'll make you feel better," Brian told her. Alex seemed to look at him and just stared. Brian gave her the medicine and she didn't have a problem with it. After putting the medicine away, he found some 'baby cereal' for her. He set he in her high chair then poured some of the cereal onto the tray. She started eating happily and Brian went to get himself something to eat.

After Alex and Brian were done breakfast, Brian cleaned off Alex and went into the living room area. He put Alex on Justin's chest, having her stand while holding onto her hands. Justin woke up and smiled when he saw Brian and Alex. "Hey," Justin said to both of them. He held onto his daughter. He turned his head to face Brian. "How long have you been up?"

"Around half an hour. She already had breakfast and her medicine."

"I'm guessing you didn't change her yet?"

"Nope." Justin set Alex down on the floor and when Justin was about to sit up, Brian laid down on top of him.

"Brian, come on. Get off me. I have to get up, unfortunately." Brian kissed him then stood up. He pulled Justin up.

It was half an hour later when Justin and Brian were playing with Alex on the floor and the was a knock on the door. Justin stood up and answered the door. "Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good." Justin stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Craig said as he stepped in. Brian stood up and went to stand next to Justin.

"Dad, this is Brian. Brian, this is my dad, Craig."

"Nice to meet you Brian."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Taylor." They shook hands.

"It's Craig to you. So is Brian a friend." Justin didn't know how to answer and looked at Brian.

"No, I'm his boyfriend," Brian answered, putting his arm around Justin's waist.

"Okay."

"Excuse us." Justin pulled Brian over to the side, where Craig couldn't hear them. "Brian, he's new to this. He started accepting me not that long ago. Don't push it okay?"

"Okay. I promise." They went back over to Craig, who was holding Alex and playing with her.

"I have to get going and Brian you probably have to get to work. Dad, can you watch Alex?"

"Sure."

"Okay, she has medicine to take. She took it an hour ago. Give it to her again in another 3-5 hours. So it's every 4-6 hours she should have it. It's both cold medicine and ear drops in her left ear."

"Justin, I got it. She'll be fine. You can trust me."

"Okay. See you later Brian." Brian and Justin kissed then Brian left and Justin changed. After Justin changed, he left after saying good-bye to Alex and Craig.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know this chapter is short and the next chapter will be a time jump.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 7

_One Month Later_

Justin and Brian went on a few dates, Craig got more comfortable with Justin's 'lifestyle,' Craig, Justin, and Brian got to know each other a little better, Brian got to know Sam, Brian told Justin about his family and met Brian's family. Brian wanted Justin to move in with him and Justin accepted. Justin moved himself and Alex into Brian's loft. Brian and Justin couldn't be any happier. They got into a routine which wasn't hard. Someone would get up in the morning with Alex, it didn't matter who, and have breakfast with Alex. Then they would wait until the other woke up and had breakfast, they would all play together for an hour or so. Brian would get ready for work and before he left Justin would get ready to go and Brian would kiss them both good-bye and would leave for work. Justin would stay until he had to go to rehearsal/practice and drop Alex off at daycare.

Rehearsal/practice would usually go late for Justin so Brian would pick up Alex, and go to the rink and say hi to Justin. They would hang out for a little bit and then Brian would leave. When Justin would get home, he would spend the time giving Alex a bath and getting her ready for bed. Brian or Justin would then give her a bottle and as soon as she fell asleep, would put her in her crib. Brian and Justin would have dinner, and hang out before watching a movie or T.V. and fall asleep. Sometimes Sam or Craig would stop by or babysit Alex. They would meet for lunch or dinner or just hang out. Justin also sometimes had his friends from rehearsal/practice over or would go out to meet them while Brian, Sam, or Craig would watch Alex or take her with him.

Brian and Justin were walking in the park with Brian's arm around Justin's shoulders and Justin arm around Brian's waist. They had been walking for awhile so they decided to sit down at one of the picnic tables. Justin was hungry so he went to go get some ice cream. While Justin was getting ice cream, someone, a guy, walked up to Brian. "Can I help you?" Brian asked the guy.

"Yes. I would like to know why you're here with _my_ boyfriend."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Justin is MY boyfriend."

"I guess he still hasn't told you then."

"Told me what?"

"That he found someone else to be with. He said he would tell you. We've been together for two weeks actually."

As Justin was walking up to Brian, he saw some guy there and he could see the side of the guy's face. He knew immediately who it was: his old boyfriend now ex-boyfriend, Tom Smith. His stomach dropped and he didn't know what was being said. It made him really fucking nervous. When Justin got over there, both Brian and Tom looked at him. Brian was _PISSED_ and Tom had a smirk on his face. "Tom? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all Justin." Tom stood up, went over to Justin and kissed him on the mouth, and then left. Justin was shocked for a second then was immediately pissed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS JUSTIN?"

"Do What?" Justin was so confused.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"No I don't Brian! Just tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"You...are FUCKING CHEATING!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Tim!"

"_Tom_ is my ex-boyfriend! I'm not dating him now. It was a long time ago when I was with him. I'm not with him now."

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! You _know_ I would never lie to you!"

"Then why would he tell me that you have been together for two weeks?"

"Because he's an asshole! So you're going to believe some complete stranger than your boyfriend? That's real nice!" Justin walked away. They were both pissed with each other. Since Brian drove both of them to the park, Justin couldn't go with him. So he called Sam.

"_Hello?"_ she answered.

"Sam, can you come to the park?" Justin didn't realize he was crying until he started talking.

"_Justin, what's wrong?"_

"Can you just come get me?"

"_I'll be there in 15 minutes."_ After they hung up, Justin sat on the bench near him. When Sam finally got there, he got in and as she was driving, he never stopped crying. "Justin, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Bri-Brian doesn't believe me."

"Doesn't believe what?"

"He doesn't believe me!"

"Justin, calm down and tell me why Brian doesn't believe you and for what." Justin took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"Tom apparently found me and he went over to Brian and told him that we have been dating for two weeks, meaning I was cheating on Brian. I tried to explain to Brian that I wasn't with him now but a long time ago. He didn't believe me and now I might lose him and I can't see Alex tonight and I don't even know how long."

"Justin, don't worry. You'll get to see your daughter. We'll fix this." When they got to Sam's apartment, Sam told Justin to go to bed, and get some sleep. Justin went into the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep. He kept thinking about Brian and Alex and Tom. Brian didn't trust him, he missed Alex terribly, and Tom fucked everything up he had with Brian. He stayed up the whole night, crying on and off. He just hoped that everything would work out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope this was okay. It's not my favorite chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 8

In the morning, Sam went over to Brian's apartment. When he answered the door, Sam was glaring at him. "How could you do that to him? Why would you not trust him?"

"I didn't know what to think when Tim, Tom told me that he and Justin have been together for two weeks. Part of me knew Justin wouldn't do that but the other part of me was just...pissed and that part won. I didn't know what to do."

"You should have trusted him!"

"I know, I know. I feel bad." Brian heard crying from the baby monitor. He turned toward it then turned back to Sam. "Come in. I'll be right back." Brian went into Alex's room and picked her up. "Hey baby girl. I know you miss daddy. I miss you too." Brian came out of the room with Alex. Sam went over to them and said hi to Alex. "Where is he?" Brian asked Sam.

"At my apartment, sleeping. He stayed up all night crying off and on if you care."

"Of course I care. I'm gonna go over there and fix this."

"You better." Sam left, after saying good-bye to Alex. After getting Alex and himself ready, Brian left and headed to Sam's apartment.

* * *

It was 20 minutes later when Brian arrived at Sam's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. No one answered so he knocked again, but louder. Justin opened the door, with messed up hair and looking very tired. "Hey," Brian whispered. Alex reached for Justin and Justin took her from Brian.

"Hi," Justin said with some bitterness in his voice.

"Can I come in?" Justin moved aside and Brian walked in. Justin shut the door.

* * *

It was an hour and a half later when Justin and Brian were leaving to go back to Brian's –and now Justin's- apartment. It was a lot of talking, a lot of yelling and a lot of tears but everything was said and sorted out.

"Shouldn't you be at practice right now?" Brian asked Justin as they walked into the apartment.

"No. I called and said I couldn't go. But I'm gonna go to tomorrow and the rest of the practices."

"You better," Brian said jokingly a little pissed. When Justin turned to him, he smiled at Justin and Justin smiled back, and went over to Brian and out his arms around Brian's neck. Brian put his arms around Justin's waist.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No. I took the day off."

"You better go tomorrow," Justin jokingly scolded Brian.

"Don't worry, I will. And the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day..."

"Okay! I get it." They kissed each other. They couldn't be happier.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, REALLY short chapter and it's not good. I hope the next one will go better. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will be a BIG time jump, but this is how I planned the story. K? If anyone wants to write a new version or continue with this story, be my guest. You can do that with any of my stories except for the ones I'm already and still working on. **

* * *

Skating + Advertisement= Love?

Chapter 9

_One Year Later_

It was a year later and Brian and Justin were married, living in a big house with Alex and her new little brother. Yes, Justin had gotten pregnant.

**A/N: Yes, I just HAD to put that in there. I'm obsessed with mpreg. I can't help it. :D **

Brian and Justin were so happy except for when Justin got the weird mood swings and cravings. Brian understood but Justin always apologized after. Toy Story 3 On Ice went really well. Brian was there with Sam, Alex, Craig and Brian's family to see it. They all loved it and videotaped it and took pictures. After the show, Justin quit skating and decided to be an artist instead.

Justin was now sitting on the couch, feeding their baby boy, who they named Cody, and thinking about when Justin had told Brian they were having a baby.

_Flashback_

_Justin was looking out the window, watching for Brian to come home. He knew he was coming home very soon. Justin had Alex walk around wherever and knew she was gonna come running up to Brian when he opened the door. When Justin saw his car, he smiled and walked away from the window, going into the living room area. He watched Alex walk around in circles, in the living room. When the door opened, Alex went running out of the room and ran to Brian. He quickly closed the door and picked up Alex. He kissed her cheek then set her down and before she ran off to go get her daddy, Brian saw the shirt she was wearing and was shocked. It read: _'I'm gonna be a BIG Sister!' _Brian then yelled, "Honey, I'm home." Justin walked over to him, smiling so big. Brian saw his shirt that said: _'Who's There?'_ with an arrow under the words, pointing down to his flat abdomen. "Justin? Are you really...pregnant?"_

"_Yes I am!" Justin announced proudly. Brian smiled at him and kissed him. He was so happy._

_End Flashback_

They told the family, which they were happy for them and they gave Justin a baby shower, which he LOVED!

Brian walked into the living room, watching Justin. He knew Justin was thinking about something. He always that same look and for every emotion, there was pissed look and sad look. Brian went over to him and kissed his cheek then sitting down next to him. "Hey. What are you thinking about?"

"Just about the day I told you I was pregnant."

"Ohhh, I remember that. I was so shocked, but I was happy. I still am." Brian kissed Justin's cheek. Justin then took the bottle out of Cody's mouth to burp him. "I'll burp him. Go take a nap. I got him and Alex."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're up all night with them and then have them all day. You must be exhausted."

"Okay." Justin handed Brian Cody, the burping rag/blanket and bottle. Justin went to their bedroom and before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

While Justin slept for a couple hours, Brian took care of Cody and Alex and made them dinner. Well, made Alex dinner and fed Cody the rest of his bottle.

Brian, Justin, and the rest of their family were really happy and life couldn't get any better.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know REALLY short chapter but, sadly, this is the end. Continue it if you want or make another version. I don't really care, but if anyone DOES decide to make a new version or continue this, you might want to mention that in your summary or Author's Note or something. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
